No Place Like the Sky
by GrouchyMcEyebrows
Summary: A meeting in the past may lead to something more but Commander Jones was not prepared for everything that is Captain Arthur Kirkland, feared Sky Pirate of Novum Mundi. Perhaps the Captain can help relax his dear Aflie? UkUs SkyPirate AU OneShot


I dedicate this story to my friend who loves Pirate England [Who tops!] as much as I do!

* * *

"… Cap'n? … Cap'n?"

"Hn… What is it?"

"Cap'n, we almost reached 'r target, the men want orders."

"Hah… Haha! Tell 'm it's time to party like true pirates!"

"Aye, aye Cap'n!"

* * *

Alfred F. Jones stood proudly upon the deck of the luxury sky ship 'Pulcher' as it slowly made its way above the sunset stained clouds. As the commanding navy officer aboard the ship, he was personally responsible for the magnificent vessel, and he was going to make sure he did the best he could to make this trip both enjoyable, and safe for the passengers!

He was a young officer, one of the youngest in service but he was promising and greatly recommended by his superiors, for his excellent service and positive attitude. He was often seen wearing his full uniform, royal blue pants, a royal blue jacket over a plain white dress shirt, black, shining shoes, black leather gloves and a black tie, a royal blue cape with a collar and to top it off a navy standard issue hat with a gold star on the front. Alfred had worked hard to earn that star. His hair was what people called a dirty blonde and was parted just off the centre of his face with a small cowlick that, no matter what, stood just as proudly as he did. Sky blue eyes looked out from behind glasses and a grin seemed to live permanently on his face.

In fact this was his first mission as a commander.

Alfred wasn't worried though, his team were good and he trusted them to protect the passengers no matter what. He adjusted his glasses on his nose as the sun began to vanish below. Soon it would be dark… Which meant it was dinnertime! He grinned and turned to leave, just as a couple made their way out, probably to cuddle and watch the last of the sunset. Alfred tipped his hat to them as he left and they smiled in return.

"Commander Jones," A soft voice caught his attention as he entered the ship, and he whirled around to see a small framed, oriental man. His hair was a shiny black and was cut with precision, a pair of seemingly listless brown eyes observed the world from behind black bangs. He wore black pants which tucked into sleek black boots, a black high collar, long sleeved top with gold trimming and a black hat similar to Alfred's. Unlike Alfred, he wore white leather gloves and a sword, which he called a katana, was strapped to his waist. Alfred preferred his pistol and, if need be, his short cutlass was used. But he believed that a real fight was fought with one's own fists.

"Kiku," He flashed the smaller man one of his 'good ol' boy' smiles. "What did I tell you about that title? We're still friends even though I got promoted! Call me Alfred." Kiku bowed his head an inch, looking more than a little flustered, but he returned the smile back.

"Yes… Alfred."

"Awesome! So what did you want?" Alfred leaned against the wall of the hallway, the groans of the sky ships engine vibrating though the wall into his back.

"I was wondering if you had eaten? You are usually the first one to the table… Ah, n-no offence." He blushed at how forward his words sounded. Alfred grinned which soon burst into a laugh.

"Nah, you know me too well Kiku! I was admiring the sunset and kinda lost track of time, any food left?" Alfred turned his head slightly in hope towards the dinning room. He was starving!

"Ah, I'm sorry, but you took too long and your men ate it all…" Kiku watched as Alfred's face fell in an almost comical way. "But I got you a plate of food and left it in your quarters." The oriental man let out a squeak as he was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug.

"Aw thanks Kiku! You're the best!" The navy commander let go of his friend and left, intent on getting his stomach full!

Kiku smiled fondly as he watched his friend force himself to walk down the hall instead of run.

A soft click behind him was the only warning he received before he felt the cold biting edge of a knife pressed to his throat, and the hard butt of a gun pressed to the back of his head. He grit his teeth in frustration at being caught without being able to resist.

"Awful nice of you to leave him defenceless for me, Honda." Said a snide British voice behind him. Kiku grimaced as he recognised the voice he had hoped he wouldn't hear again, till it was begging for its life on the other side of his sword.

"Arthur Kirkland… What are you doing here?" It wasn't a question, he already knew the answer to the question, but he was stalling for time. He felt the pirates taller body move on, adjacent to his own so that his back was touching the others chest. The knife was pressed a little harder against his skin.

"Looting, terrorising, the usual us pirates get up to when left alone, however, I did not expect to find my Alfred aboard this ship." Kiku could practically hear the leer in the man's voice, but he was not about to let Alfred be confronted by this man again!

"That is very interesting but I do not see what makes him 'yours'." Kiku muttered before he let his body go lax, slipping down to the ground, he pulled out his sword, spinning on the balls of his feet he lashed out with the blade aimed at Arthur's shins. The pirate had anticipated the move the moment the body had slipped down. He side stepped to the left and turned his blade vertical; successfully countering the oriental mans katana.

"Hah! Then he has not told you?" Arthur jumped back out of the swords range. His one green eye regarded Kiku coolly, acidic and malicious while the other was hidden behind a black, leather eye patch. He readied his stance, lifting his katana and shuffling so that he stood in Arthur's way.

"I suppose not." The pirate sighed and replaced his pistol back into its holster. "Are you going to get that checked?"

Arthur motioned to his own neck while referring to Kiku's, alerting the small man to the slight moist sensation running down his neck. Without moving from his position, he left his left hand to touch the spot where Arthur's knife had nicked. There was a small cut leaking blood out onto his white glove. It most likely got there when Kiku had slipped down to the floor. In the rush of things he hadn't noticed it.

"It is of no concern, just a small wound." Kiku concluded as he returned to his two handed stance.

"… That small wound could be your downfall."

"Not before I cut you in two."

He chuckled. "Good lad."

Arthur was the first to move, eager to engage Kiku in battle. The smaller man readied himself before stepping forward, stopping Arthur in front of him, both their swords crossed. The impact sent vibrations down their swords into their arms, but years of practise allowed them to ignore the feeling. Arthur pushed against the swords which formed an 'X' shape between them.

"You know," He said through clenched teeth. "While you were here wasting time with me, my crew has already secured the rest of your men… And are most likely starting to round up the passengers." Kiku let his blank expression take over his face but he couldn't help let slip a twitch at the mention of this. Arthur noticed and smirked. "Shouldn't you go help them?"

He knew Arthur was right. Alfred could take care of himself if the pirate found him, he hadn't been promoted to Commander for nothing but… The worry that he might not still lingered and while he worried about Alfred, the entire crew, passengers and even the navy officers were being detained. Kiku made a split second decision and hoped he was right when he pushed against Arthur with surprising strength and ran off in the direction of the bridge. Arthur stumbled back but did not give chase once he righted himself. He had won, and now he just had to go and claim his prize.

* * *

Alfred grinned widely as he sat down at his desk to enjoy the meal Kiku had saved for him.

"Oh boy! Steak, mash potatoes, carrots, peas, beans! My favourite!"

Well, most foods were his favourite but… He was just about to dig in when he heard a knock on his door. Alfred held back a whine as he stopped just before putting his fork in his mouth.

"Come in! Doors unlocked." He called and shoved the food quickly in his mouth.

He very nearly choked when the first thing he saw to enter his private room was a pistol. Holding the pistol was a strangely familiar man, but he couldn't place exactly where he had seen him before. But it didn't matter if he knew the man personally, because the simple fact that he was pointing a gun at him while wearing a tri-cornered hat and a rather diabolical grin on his face was cause enough for alarm.

"Why Alfred, oh wait, it's Commander Jones now isn't it?" He sneered as he stepped into the room, closed the door and locked it behind him.

Alfred frowned, as he looked the man up at down, taking in his rather dishevelled appearance. He wore long lace up brown boots, which reached just below his knees, tucked into the boots where dark green slacks, on top he wore an off white collared shirt with the sleeves folded up, and a long, deep red jacket with gold trimmings and royal blue collar and sleeves. The hands holding the pistol were clothed in black leather gloves that matched the eye patch covering his right eye. The hat matched his jacket and bunch of soft looking white feathers protruded from the top. Under the hat lay a head of unkempt, choppy blonde hair.

"Do I know you?" He asked, clearly unafraid despite the gun being pointed in his direction. The green eye widened then narrowed considerably.

"Yes, we shared an evening together months ago." The pirate smirked. "In case you've forgotten, I came to remind you. My name is Arthur Kirkland."

It was Alfred's turn to let surprise then anger show as he recognised the name of the infamous sky pirate that terrorised the skies. He still, however, couldn't remember how he and Arthur knew each other personally.

"I have heard of you… But why do you keep actin' like we're pals?" Alfred turned around to face Arthur more in his chair.

"Pals?" Arthur stated incredulously. "You think we're pals? How insulting! I've had enough of this shit, hands up Jones." He jabbed the pistol toward him.

Alfred glared down the pistol but reluctantly put his hands up in the air, the fork still grasped tightly in his hand. Arthur smirked, his eyes flicking over to Alfred's bed.

"Onto the bed Jones, up nice and slowly."

Alfred obeyed the orders and slowly rose from his seat, his eyes never leaving Arthur's. He took two steps towards the bed before diving to the floor, throwing the fork at his captor's eyes as he did so. Arthur lifted his gun wielding hand to stop the fork, but in doing so left himself open to Alfred. He grinned and lunched at the open pirate and tackled him to the ground, successfully knocking the gun from his hand. The pistol hit the ground with a clink and slid across the floor and hit the far wall.

The two men grappled with each other, grabbing clothes, using elbows and knees to inflict damage and throwing around imbecilic words intent on hurting the other.

"Bleedin' twat!"

"Smelly big brows!"

"Undignified git!"

"Pompous sounding jerk!"

"Fucking fatso!" Arthur screamed as he kneed Alfred in the stomach, accidentally putting him self off balance as at this point, he had managed to regain his rightful place on top. Alfred grunted but he succeeded in turning them around so he was now on top of Arthur.

"I'm not fat!" He roared, bringing his fist down and punching Arthur on his left cheek. The pirate captain was not impressed.

"You feel bloody heavy! Therefore you are fat!" He ignored the stinging pain in his cheek or the taste of copper in his mouth and slugged him right back.

The force was more then Alfred had anticipated and before he knew it, he was once again under Arthur.

Arthur had him pinned, his waist being straddled by the pirate while his hands were being held above his head. Something felt vaguely familiar about the position…

Alfred flinched as he felt something cold and metallic forced around his wrists then two clicks, one following the other, and then the pressure on his hands was relieved. Arthur moved back so that he sat up straight on top of Alfred's chest, clearly pleased.

"Wha-" Alfred tested his bonds and discovered that the clink noises could only be made by a chain… His hands had been handcuffed together. Even though it was obviously futile, he still pulled at the chains, hoping that they might be old, rusted, anything, just so that he would be able to break them and escape.

"Heh heh, it's no use lad, they are top notch, never break pirate hand cuffs,"

Arthur sneered down at Alfred and wiped the blood dribbling from his mouth with his hand. The pirate captain then began to remove his gloves and coat, his hat already off, lost somewhere in the room from their scuffle. Alfred paused in his struggles to watch him almost curiously.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, squirming when Arthur placed the items neatly beside them in a pile.

"You've never seen a man undress before? What am I sayin', of course you have." Arthur chided him and proceeded to unbutton Alfred's jacket too.

"Hey! Whoa! Whoa! What the hell man! " Alfred began to furiously toss and turn on the floor, making Arthur's job extremely difficult.

"Q-quit it! Stop bloody movin'!" They wrestled for a bit longer, Alfred grinning and rolling around while Arthur struggled to retain him. That was till Arthur came up with a cunning idea.

Alfred's grin grew wider as Arthur's efforts to keep him contained began to lessen, till it was almost pathetic in comparison to when he had walked in there earlier all haughty and such.

"Hah!" He yelled in triumph as Arthur backed off. "Had enough have yah? Stop this stupid escapade and I'll give you a head start on running away."

Alfred sat up and leaned against his bed, swiftly peering around his room for anything that could break the handcuffs, while also keeping an eye on the pirate. When Arthur didn't reply back Alfred focused on him harder, suddenly noticing the rather menacing gleam in his emerald coloured eyes.

"Oh, _Alfie_… I could never run from you…" Arthur purred and stepped closer to Alfred, so that his feet were only inches from the other's own.

Alfred felt his hands go clammy as he tried to swallow but his throat felt constricted. Why did the mention of that name strike such a reaction with him?

"W-what? What do you mean…?" He looked up at Arthur; he imagined his own face to be a mix of curiosity and confusion while Arthur's looked just plain evil; his left eye twinkling.

"Have you missed me… _Alfie_?" Arthur lowered himself down to Alfred's level on the floor, kneeling in front of him. "Have you been a… _good boy_?"

With the mention of the nicknames something in Alfred's mind shifted, a small hazy memory of another time and place that had almost completely wiped itself from existence was starting to surface.

"_If you're a good boy I'll do more for you," The blonde on top of him said. Alfred decided in his drunken haze that if his voice had a physical form he would say honey dripped from his lips, sticky, thick and sweet. The dangerous promise that had lured him in the first place. _

_He moaned softly as the other's tongue explored his ear lobe, teasingly yet carefully, treating him kindly with a touch of mischief. Alfred wanted so much more than this gentle foreplay. _

"_You are quivering lad.." The man chuckled, his hands, soft like silk, moved down Alfred's chest and navel. _

"_Alfie…" He muttered, his first clear word all evening. "C-call me… Alfie."_

"Arthur." Alfred gasped the pirates name but now it had a meaning behind it. This man, this being-!

"That does hurt _Alfie_, that I had to go through such measures just to get you to remember that night." Despite what he said Arthur didn't appear all that miffed. Alfred felt an indignant rage build up inside him.

"Y-you-!" He glowered.

"Yes me." Arthur replied in a bored tone, rolling his one eye as he moved to his hands and knees and started to crawl between Alfred's legs. Alfred for the moment distracted with his sudden realisation.

"That night! I was drunk out of my mind! I could barely stand up! You took advantage of me!" Alfred accused, his face starting to heat up as he noticed Arthur's subtle activities between his legs.

"Took advantage of?" Arthur huffed a little. "Is that how you remember it?"

"Well what else could it be? I would never willingly sleep with a pirate! N-no matter how… Drunk." Alfred faltered but remained determined that it was Arthur that had seduced him and not the other way around, even if he did consider himself quite the charmer.

Arthur focused on Alfred's face, a small grin on the verge of breaking out into a full smirk, holding back any arguments with the navy officer. It probably wasn't worth it. His hands however, were quite busy. While Alfred had been making his outburst, his hands had worked their way slowly up his legs to his crotch and like an expert, had undone the buttons and zip. Now Alfred noticed.

"Hey! Who said-!"

"Shush love." Arthur smirked, so close to Alfred's face that their lips nearly touched. Their breaths mingled between them. He could feel the panicked breaths Alfred was emitting, warm against his skin. My it brought back memories.

"We don't have time for much tonight."

"M-much? Much what?" Alfred's face had gone completely red at this point, then a hilarious shade of white as the realisation sunk in and clicked. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at the poor navy officer as he lowered himself down into the taller mans lap once more.

With a few tugs, Arthur had Alfred's pants down low enough to show off his red briefs. Those didn't stay up much longer either. Alfred watched, genuinely shocked as Arthur proceeded to yank his underwear down to where his pants were bunched up against knees. This was happening yeah? This wasn't just some crazy messed up wet dream?

Alfred eyed Arthur up, almost mesmerized by how calm he was when-wait! He yelped, an unmanly one at that, as Arthur's hand closed around his lower… region's… Organ… And commence with his unholy torture. His hands were shaking in the handcuffs, failing to notice that the way Arthur had cuffed him could have been his way out. The fact that Arthur had handcuffed his hands in front of him would have been a very valuable thing to realise. Unfortunately, this was lost on Alfred who was lost in his reeling mind as it tried to comprehend why the feared pirate captain, Arthur Kirkland, whom he had apparently shared a night with, was currently giving him a very sensual hand job.

A small moan escaped his lips without realising, giving Arthur a reason to grin, and continue. His fingers wrapped around the base of Alfred's cock, slowly making their way up almost to the tip, then back down again to the base in a slow rhythm. Alfred could not have felt more horrified at that moment as his penis, his own justice loving organ betrayed him like his mouth had and began to stand for the pirate's slender fingers. "Traitor!" He hissed through clenched teeth, afraid that if he opened his mouth any more he would embarrass himself again.

"Hmm?" Arthur purred, his emerald eye twinkling in the low light cabin as he peered up at him. Alfred flushed and shook his head.

"Uh n-not you!" He stuttered, squirming beneath the other's gaze. Then realised that if Arthur didn't think that it was for him that he would work out it was for- His thoughts were cut off as a pair soft lips pressed against the head and a small 'thank you' was whispered just to embarrass Alfred further. If Arthur smirked any wider his face would have split in two. Pity it didn't.

Alfred groaned and closed his eyes as Arthur engulfed the head, his tongue swirling over each inch, tasting him slowly. Alfred could not deny that Arthur's tongue made his insides flip, whether or not he himself could remember that night, his body sure did, reacting to every touch of the pirate's mouth like an old lover.

"Ahhn… Oh god, a-aah!" His voice sounded breathy and a tad higher, unrecognisable to his own ears. Arthur's head dipped lower, taking more of Alfred's length into the tight warmth of his mouth. The sensation left Alfred quivering, struggling not to grab Arthur's head and push him down further. The less he contributed to this session the better!

Arthur's tongue ran along the underside of his cock, savouring the feel of the navy officer in his mouth, even feeling inclined to gently graze his teeth along as he pulled back, rewarded with a low throaty moan from Alfred above him. The boy's body reacted exactly like it had back then, leading Arthur to believe that he had not been touched since. At least, not in this way.

He took this moment to pull back completely and admire his handy work, slowly letting the cock slide from his mouth, lubricated in his saliva and the small trickle of pre-cum. Alfred stared at him questioningly, almost indignant that Arthur wasn't continuing. His face was flushed as his mouth hung open, panting. His cerulean eyes glazed over in need, lust, a sexual longing he hadn't even realised he had.

"My lad, you do look a sight." Arthur snickered as he wiped his mouth, bringing his other hand up to stroke the side of Alfred's face. The American frowned and pulled away from his hand.

"W-why… Did you… Stop?" Alfred asked, irritated as his cock was left twitching with need in the cold air.

"So I could admire your expression love," Arthur answered and tilted his head a little. "It's not every day I get to see this you know." Any spare blood in Alfred's system added to his already rosy coloured cheeks making Arthur chuckle and lean back down. His men were probably close to finishing by now…

"A-Arthur-aaanh!" Alfred threw his head back onto the bed as Arthur restarted his assault on his lower regions, sending his body back into the whirlwind of ecstasy that it had been in before.

"Hmmm?" Alfred's hips buckled as the vibrations from Arthur's mouth tingled up his length, oh god he was so close! The pirate captain's head bobbed up and down his shaft, moving faster, his tongue pressing harder against his skin! His skin felt like a hundred degrees, he was sweating and if he wasn't mistaken, he could see some of sweat forming on Arthur too.

Arthur's teeth caught his skin and he yelped again, the pain sending a shot of adrenaline through his body, the pleasure and fear of what the captain might do! It was-! It was!

A low buzzing noise emitted from Arthur's left ear, surprising them both. Arthur paused, every fibre in his body wanting to continue ravishing the body in front of him. He could tell from Alfred's quick gasps and moans that he was close… The buzzing noise started again and Arthur was forced to listen.

He pulled away and with a loud smack, left Alfred's penis standing. "Wh-what…" Alfred mumbled incoherently as he was once again left in the cold while Arthur stood up and moved to the other side of the cabin.

"Are you sure? Now? Fuck… Ok, grab everything and we are out!" Arthur was suddenly moving to his pile of clothes, grabbing his coat and slipping, slipping his arms through the large sleeves.

Alfred sat quietly on the floor watching Arthur rush to get his belongings unsure of what was going on or why he felt so disappointed. "W-wait Arthur!" He called, catching the pirate's attention. Arthur stopped in the middle of putting his gloves back on and turned to Alfred.

"It seems you have back-up." He answered, pulling the glove on roughly. Alfred paused, his daze slowly lifting as he remembered that he was the commanding officer of the ship that had just been robbed while he was getting sucked off. He was in so much trouble…

"Don't worry love," Arthur continued, tying his dress shirt around his waist and moving over to the wall to pick up his gun. "Next time if you promise not to fight me, I'll finish the job!" He stepped quickly over to Alfred, holding the navy officer's face in his hands and leaned down. Their lips met, soft and completely the opposite what they had just engaged in. Alfred had been determined to bite the pirates tongue off should he try anything but the sweetness of the kiss stopped him from doing anything but kiss back. The gentleness… Did that mean that maybe Arthur? Had feelings?

The kiss ended abruptly as Arthur pulled away and stood up straight. "Cheerio love," Arthur smirked. "Don't forget to pull up those pants!" With a sweeping bow, Arthur picked up his hat, unlocked the door and left. His evil cackle and footsteps the last thing Alfred heard before the sirens sounded.

Alfred sat in the silence of his cabin, his mind still in shock and his penis still erect. Damn. He had been so close! It was then that more footsteps approached his room in a hurry. Alfred panicked and grabbed at his underwear, struggling to pull it up before-

"Alfred!" Kiku stood flabbergasted at the door to his room; his face matched Alfred's in colour.

"K-Kiku! I can explain!" He cried as his best friend, flushed and thoroughly embarrassed, closed the door muttering apologies. Alfred groaned and banged his head against the bed behind him. Not only had Arthur Kirkland subdued him and in the most sinister way possible, but he had also been embarrassed in front of Kiku! This night couldn't get much worse!

"N-no sir! You shouldn't go inside!" Alfred heard Kiku's panicked voice outside. Oh no.

"And why not? I need to get what happened out of Jones, now if you please." The door handle clicked and turned, the door pushed in to reveal one of the older commanders, Commander Bonnefoy, standing proudly before him. His hair, golden blonde like his own, looked short at the front, his bangs reaching just above his shoulders while the rest was tied back into a pony tail. Eyes a dark blue, like the ocean at night as stars reflected off it. He wore the same uniform as Alfred, but his wasn't currently around his knees.

The man's face registered shock and then amusement as he eyed Alfred up in his predicament. "I see… The young fellow has enjoyed his company tonight?" He smirked and failed to hide his mirth as he chuckled into his hands.

Alfred, not in his entire life, had ever known embarrassment like this. And in his heart he vowed revenge on Arthur Kirkland, the dastardly pirate, even if it was the last thing he ever did!

Far from embarrassed and quickly gaining distance from the luxury ship, 'Pulcher', Arthur Kirkland steered his ship through the sky, using the clouds as cover as several small ships chased after them. He did not mind their escape being so close; he did not mind being chased now. It had all been worth it just to see his navy officer again.

"Brace yourself men!" He yelled, a moments warning before he lurched the ship left, ducking under the fire of the small ships and then disappearing into the dark clouds. They were safe with minimal damage; one luxury ship richer and he had seen Alfred again. Tonight had been very well received.

"I shall find you again Alfred," The pirate promised, the stars as his witnesses. "And next time, I shall make you mine."

* * *

'Ello lovelies! –sheepish smile-

N-now don't panic! I AM still working on my actual stories! I actually started this looong ago, kind of practise… A little… And while I was writing up Мой Прекрасный Ангел I found it in my oneshot's folder… So, I figured seeing as I was close to finishing it anyways I'd continue! B-but yeah, do not panic!

[Though I should probably add, even though this ends in such a way that would lead into another chapter, I'm not sure I would continue it as a story as I'm already kind of booked up... As you guys know. I might continue it in Oneshots when I feel like I need to practise something [[L-like sex scenes cause I am sucky at those... AHJHDKJSD!]] I hope you enjoyed it none the less!]

Chapters coming up from me!

Мой Прекрасный Ангел – Chapter 13 [Last Chapter]

The Jolly Roger – Chapter 14

I Bet you Kiss Prostitues – Chapter 4 [May or may not be the last one, depends on whether it's too long and I split it in two]


End file.
